


The One with the Broken Leg

by imissmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel... sort of, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, I think Dean might still be in the denial of the gay, M/M, mainly just happy friendship moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmywings/pseuds/imissmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a broken leg, and Cas, despite the lack of angel mojo, is surprisingly strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to make up for the lack of updates to my WIPs!! Sorry bout that! Promise to get an update for my kid!Destiel fic up tomorrow tonight, in the meantime I hope you like this.

“Dammit, Cas!” I was sprawled out on the forest floor, probably at least 2 miles away from my baby, along with my phones, and Sam was back at the bunker. All I had was Cas, and a lot of good he was doing. His angel mojo flips on and off like a light these days, and normally I don’t like to remind him of it (I don’t exactly enjoy seeing that look of regret on his face, it’s mostly my fault after all that Heaven keeps cutting him off) but we had just finished a hunt with a bunch of punk-ass vampires, and I was pissed. Yeah, maybe it was wrong to take it out on Cas, but with a broken leg, I wasn’t exactly in the mood to be patient.

“Where the hell is your angel mojo when I need it?” I roared. Cas looks up, exasperated. He looks back down at me, head cocked and squinting. “It’s not exactly something I can control, _is it?”_ I shivered upon his last words. People talking back at me isn’t something I’m used to, no matter how often I get it, especially from Cas. I looked around, suddenly calmer. “Well, um, is there anything we can use for a splint? I’d kinda like to get home as soon as possible, this hurts like a bitch.”

Cas’ expression softened somewhat and he shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t really see you being able to walk home in this condition.” I sighed, irritated. “So what are we going to do about it?” Cas cocked his head, and I instantly regretted what I had said. Cas began walking towards me. Too late.

“Cas, Cas, no. No, Cas, I swear, I don’t need your help. Cas!” Like I said, too late. When Cas gets an idea, you cannot convince him otherwise. I mean, he could’ve tried to help me walk, save me some of my dignity, but nope, Cas comes right down on my level and scoops me up like a bride on her wedding day. This is bullshit.

He began walking back in the direction of the Impala. I fidgeted for a moment but I have to admit, I was pretty surprised. Even without Cas’ angel mojo, he’s pretty damn strong. He didn’t stumble when he walked and he didn’t show any sign of being exhausted. I was impressed. His face was grim, looking straight ahead. I opened my mouth, then closed it. I didn’t want him to be mad at me, I hated those car rides when he would just stare out the window. I don’t mind pissing Sammy off, but Cas is different.

“Cas…?” Nothing. “Castiel?” Cas’ eyebrows quirked and a small ‘Hm?’ escaped from his lips. “Thank you, Cas. I really appreciate it.”

Cas looked at me with big eyes and nodded before looking back forward. “It’s alright, Dean. You would’ve done the same thing for me or your brother.” I looked from Cas’ face to where we were headed, and baby began to come back into sight.

I smirked back at Cas.

“Yeah, and I’m sure Sammy would do the same thing for me, but he wouldn’t of liked it half as much as you seem to be.”

Cas turned his head away from me before letting out a small chuckle. In one quick move, he wrapped his right arm around my waist and slung me over his shoulder. “Cas! No, Cas! This is not okay! Cas, let me down!” Cas let out another laugh, this one real and unrestrained. I beat my fist down on his back, half-pleading, half-laughing. “Caaas!”

As we approached the car, I could hear Cas opening the passenger door. Cas gave me a smack on the ass before setting me down on the ground outside the door. He tried helping me in, but I pushed him away. As I shut the door and I saw him walk back around the car to get in the driver’s seat, he was laughing under his breath. I suppressed a smile as he slammed his door shut and put his keys in the ignition.

“Smug bastard,” I grumbled under my breath. Cas let out another laugh and turned the keys, the engine purring underneath him. “Come on, Dean. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
